should not be in one frame
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Erzsi tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Suapan terakhir mie tersebut segera diselesaikannya, kemudian ia taruh mangkuk itu di luar jangkauan kameranya. Ia langsung menarik menu penutup yang sudah menunggu sejak lima menit lalu, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menarik Gilbert ke meja. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

 _Bagian dari series_ _ **: city lights in your eyes**_ _; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

* * *

Erzsi menggeser properti untuk mengatur pencahayaan di atas meja, berikut makanannya. Ia mengamati jendela sebentar. Pemosisian ini memang harus hati-hati. Seharusnya ia minta lokasi lain saja pada si pemilik kafe agar kopi _latte_ dan potongan brownies ini lebih cantik dan menjual lagi.

Pemilik kafe itu menghampirinya saat ia sedang mencoba mengambil beberapa foto untuk memastikan cahayanya lebih baik. "Padahal aku ingin sekali menaruh kue mangkuk _blueberry_ itu bersama latte yang ini. Mereka pasangan terlaris di sini, Nona Héderváry."

Erzsi mengangkat pandangannya sebentar. "Kurasa, pasangan itu tidak cocok. Nadanya lebih manis jika kombinasinya yang begini. Musik juga bagus jika nadanya selaras, kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Ah, apalah. Asalkan hasilnya bagus."

Erzsi membiarkan pria itu mengamatinya yang sedang memotret. Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia minta pria itu membawa kue mangkuk _blueberry_ yang dimaksud sebelumnya, kemudian ia menaruh bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning di sekitar kue tersebut sebagai hiasan. "Warna komplementer untuk ungu adalah kuning," katanya, sekadar mencairkan suasana, tak peduli lelaki itu menyimaknya atau tidak.

Setelah semua menu yang dipesan untuk dipotret selesai, Erzsi meminta waktu untuk menyudut dan mengamati hasil potretnya untuk dipilah-pilah. Ia memilih tempat yang menghadap dinding, tak begitu peduli pada pengunjung yang sesekali melirik pada layar laptopnya. Ada ratusan foto untuk dipilih, dan waktu yang ia miliki singkat. Setelah ini masih ada yang harus ia lakukan, dan ia pasti ditunggu.

Namun kepalanya penuh. Terlalu banyak foto, terlalu banyak yang harus dipilih, dan mungkin jika bisa, matanya telah berasap gara-gara objek-objek. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mendongak. Langit-langit kafe ini begitu tinggi, dicat warna pastel uuntuk melengkapi kesan minimalis-manis di sekelilingnya.

Erzsi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Entah berapa pesan yang diabaikannya sejak pagi.

Diabaikannya yang tak begitu penting. Ada pengingat jadwal (satu jam lagi harus mengejar kereta untuk undangan di Cologne), pesan dari kawan-kawan lama yang masih merencanakan reuni, lalu notifikasi-notifikasi dari aplikasi lain.

Hampir ia hapus semuanya kecuali notifikasi dari Youtube. Dibukanya aplikasi itu, hanya menggulirkan dengan cepat seluruhnya. Namun saat ia kembali ke beranda, video yang tersedia di sana cukup menyita perhatiannya sampai-sampai ia harus berhenti sebentar: beberapa orang di lingkaran vloggernya sedang merayakan pelanggan kanal kelima ratus ribu. Mereka adalah teman Erzsi sejak pertama kali memulai 'bisnis' vlog (yang berawal dari keisengan di sela-sela kegiatannya memotret), satu orang _beauty vlogger_ , sisanya adalah sesama _food vlogger_ , tetapi berada di belahan benua lain.

 _Lima ratus ribu_. Erzsi mengecek pelanggan kanalnya; masih empat ratus ribu sekian.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sudut ponselnya ke meja sembari berpikir.

* * *

"Tekstur mienya lembut sekali." Erzsi mengagguk-angguk ke arah kameranya sendiri. "Kuahnya lebih pedas dari yang kuduga, tetapi rasa gurih yang berpadu di sini membuat rasa pedasnya ...," Erzsi menyela untuk menyuap satu kali lagi kuah mie tom yum itu, "semakin lengket di lidah dan membuatmu ketagihan."

Saat sedang menyantap sisa makanannya dan membiarkan rekamannya dijeda, Erzsi mendapati seseorang menghampiri pemilik restoran yang memintanya untuk datang demi 'mengiklankan' menu andalannya. Orang itu mengajak si pemilik bicara, kemudian mengangguk-angguk, dan melihat ke arahnya.

 _Datang juga rupanya._

Erzsi tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Suapan terakhir mie tersebut segera diselesaikannya, kemudian ia taruh mangkuk itu di luar jangkauan kameranya. Ia langsung menarik menu penutup yang sudah menunggu sejak lima menit lalu, kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Gil!"

Lelaki itu mengangguk pada si pemilik restoran, lantas menghampiri Erzsi. "Selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaan—"

Erzsi tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menarik Gilbert ke meja.

"Bersikaplah seperti saat kau sedang di depan kamera untuk memperkenalkan karyamu, oke? Jangan bingung."

Tentu saja, Gilbert bingung—

—walaupun dia mencoba untuk terlihat profesional saat Erzsi mendudukkannya ke kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya.

Erzsi melakukan sesuatu pada rekamannya terlebih dahulu, lantas menarik seporsi ketan mangga ke antara mereka berdua. Ia memotong untuk dirinya lebih dulu, menyuapnya, "Manis dan legit! Segar mangganya dengan ketan yang gurih—seperti yang selalu kudambakan dari masakan-masakan Asia!" Dengan santai ia pun memotong lagi ketan itu.

"Untuk bagian ini, secara khusus aku ingin minta pendapat seseorang. Bintang tamu kejutan!" Ia menyuapkan itu pada Gilbert. "Kita akan dengar komentar dari seseorang yang bukan pecinta kuliner secara khusus. Akan kubuktikan bahwa ini memang makanan yang patut dicoba oleh siapapun!"

Gilbert memakannya, mengunyahnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Ini kali pertamaku mencoba makanan Thailand—bahkan aku tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya—tetapi ini luar biasa," nadanya datar, tetapi meyakinkan, "manis, gurih, sensasi yang tidak pernah kutemukan di kuliner Jerman."

Erzsi tampak puas, "Aku ingin mencoba lebih banyak menu Thailand. Mungkin kita bisa membuat pertimbangan untuk bulan madu di sana, Gil?"

Mata Gilbert membelalak sesaat, warna merah menjalari kupingnya. Namun, sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kamera, dia dengan cepat tertawa untuk menutupinya, "Ha ha ha, tidak masalah! Kita akan pesta ketan mangga, bagaimana?"

Sedetik kemudian, Gilbert menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, atau tepatnya apa yang _mereka_ lakukan.

Erzsi mengulum senyum, dan saat itulah Gilbert sadar, Erzsi telah merencanakan semuanya. Ia menyimpulkan acara makan-makan itu dengan santai, seperti biasa, "Empat setengah dari lima bintang, aku sangat merekomendasikan makanan ini bagi kalian yang ingin mencari tahu apakah lidah kalian punya jodoh di olahan negeri lain. Keren, keren!"

Begitu Erzsi menyelesaikan videonya, Gilbert menatapnya dengan setengah tak percaya. "Oi, jadi kita barusan ... memberi tahu publik soal hubungan kita?"

"Penonton akan mengerti petunjuknya. Itu berita, Gil, dan akan menyebar. Tampilan akan naik, pengunjung akan bertambah, pelanggan bertambah, bisnis untuk siapa saja yang terlibat!"

Gilbert melongo.

"Lagipula, kita sudah menyimpannya dua tahun, 'kan? Semua orang akan tahu pada akhirnya, Gil."

Gilbert masih kehilangan kata-kata. Bohong jika dia tidak pernah merencanakan bagaimana caranya memperlihatkan hubungan ini ke publik, tetapi yang kali ini di luar perhitungannya.

"Oh santailah Gil, ini adalah cara halus. Akan ada yang mengerti, akan ada yang tidak. Semi-formal. _Hints_. Namun signifikan. Tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan, 'kan?"

Gilbert diam sebentar, tetapi pertimbangan itu lantas tidak terlalu membuatnya khawatir. Erzsi pun dengan cepat mengubah topik,

"Kau segera menjemputku di sini juga pasti ada maksudnya, 'kan?"

Gilbert dengan cepat berubah ekspresinya, dia terkekeh dan itu terdengar cukup nyaring. Dia menjentikkan jari. "Kita ke Paris! Ada pertemuan penting yang harus kuhadiri, dan kau harus membantuku memilih pakaian untuk gala yang kuhadiri! Dan, berita bagus, Erzsi, beberapa pemain Paris Saint-Germain secara pribadi menyatakan mereka tertarik dengan desain sepatu bulan kemarin!"

"Paris? Ah, bagus, bahan baru untuk vlog. Aku ingin mencari macaron terbaik. Sudah lama aku tidak membuat video tentang makanan Prancis."

"Yeah, terserah, Erzsi—asalkan jika kau ingin memberi _review_ tentang _escargot_ , jangan mengajakku."

Erzsi tertawa lepas.

* * *

Internet adalah ladang penyemaian berita. Apalagi, Erzsi punya senjata. Gilbert bukan pria biasa yang bisa dilewatkan begitu saja.

Ia sudah mengenal Gilbert sejak mereka kecil. Saat ia masih tinggal di Jerman ketika ayahnya kuliah di sana. Gilbert adalah tetangganya. Kemudian ia kembali ke Budapest, kontak masih berlanjut dengan surat, telepon, lalu kembali lagi saat Erzsi memutuskan untuk kuliah di Berlin. Saat itu Gilbert tidak kuliah, memilih untuk memulai karirnya. Dua tahun setelah lulus, mereka berpacaran.

Saat itu Gilbert sudah dikenal di publik, terutama kalangan penyuka olahraga sebagai desainer sepatu olahraga yang dikontrak eksklusif oleh salah satu merk terkenal. Yang mengenalnya bukan cuma pria, wanita-wanita pun tahu dan Erzsi kerap mendapati komentar-komentar dari perempuan di media sosial Gilbert.

Mereka tidak membuka hubungan itu secara terang-terangan. Tak ada yang menduga juga bahwa orang sepert Gilbert punya pacar seorang penggiat video di Youtube dan fotografer lepas. Erzsi kadang merasa mereka 'timpang', apalagi banyak teman di lingkaran sosialnya saling menemukan satu sama lain di profesi yang sama. Seringkali ia ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi publik jika dua orang yang berlatar belakang hampir tak bersinggungan itu bersatu.

Ia mengetahuinya sekarang.

Angka penonton vlog makanan Thailand itu langsung menanjak dari rata-rata setelah ia mempublikasikannya sepulang dari Paris. Angka pelanggan kanal langsung naik ke mendekati target. Ada banyak komentar yang bertanya-tanya, hampir menyaingi jumlah komentar untuk konten vlog itu sendiri. Bahkan ada berita di lingkaran pertemanannya yang berbasis di Instagram dengan judul yang cukup 'mengundang', _Hot Couple Baru Saja Mengumumkan Diri Mereka Sendiri?_

' _Hot_ '? Erzsi tertawa. Seharusnya publik sudah tahu Gilbert seperti apa. Pembuat berita ini mungkin awam dengan apa yang biasanya diberitakan media-media daring tentangnya. Andainya bukan karena bakatnya yang diakui dunia olahraga dan sekitarnya, Gilbert mungkin akan menjadi seorang pelawak, vlogger tentang perjalanan dan berkoar-koar tentang apa saja yang dia lihat.

Dan, kurang dari seminggu setelahnya, jumlah pelanggan kanalnya menembus angka lima ratus ribu, disertai banyak komentar yang bernada serupa,

"Kalian cocok sekali! Buat lebih banyak vlog perjalanan berdua, dong!"

Tentu saja, ide inilah yang diincar Erzsi.

* * *

Tawaran pertama datang dari sebuah restoran yang menawarkan masakan Yunani, yang memberikan sensasi interior serupa dengan bangunan-bangunan khas Mediterania, dan menu yang punya pola 'berpasangan'.

Gilbert oke-oke saja dengan ide itu. "Makan gratis, kenapa tidak?" katanya, dan bersedia memberikan waktu luangnya untuk bersama-sama Erzsi datang ke sana dan membuat vlog.

Pemilik restoran memang menyediakan sebagian menu yang dihidangkan secara berpasangan, dengan kombinasi-kombinasi yang unik dan potongan harga khusus. Erzsi sudah pernah ke Yunani sebelumnya, ia mengenali beberapa menu, tetapi memutuskan untuk mencoba-coba, sesuatu yang selalu dilakukannya untuk setiap vlog.

Ia memesan salad Yunani—tomat, mentimun, bawang, keju _feta_ , minyak zaitun Kalamata—dan Gilbert memiih Kreatopita—olahan daging dan nasi—yang ternyata menyenangkan dan lezat ketika dimakan bersama. Erzsi akhirnya mengerti mengapa si pemilik mencoba ide seperti ini.

Hasil dari vlog itu lumayan memuaskan, dan si pemilik bilang ada peningkatan kunjungan setelah vlog itu dipublikasikan.

Sejauh ini, semuanya terasa semakin baik.

* * *

Erzsi baru sadar Gilbert tak begitu memperhatikannya di kelima kalinya lelaki itu hanya menyahut 'hmmm' untuk cerita-ceritanya di akhir minggu tersebut. Erzsi menengok ke balik layar laptopnya, mendapati Gilbert bertopang dagu sambil menggulirkan layar ponselnya tak tentu arah.

Biasanya laki-laki itu selalu bicara, paling tidak menantangnya atau menjahilinya balik.

"Kau kenapa?"

Gilbert mengangkat pandangannya sebentar. Dia terlihat ragu sesaat, membuka mulutnya untuk sesuatu yang ditariknya kembali.

"Kenapa?" ulang Erzsi, dengan segera menutup laptopnya. Ia berlipat tangan, menatap Gilbert dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Sedang buntu?"

"Tidak juga." Gilbert pun meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja. "Bisnis baik-baik saja. Bagus. Tapi, di sini," katanya dengan suara pelan, lalu memutar ponselnya menghadap Erzsi, membuka aplikasi terbaru, lantas menunjukkannya pada Erzsi.

Di sana terpampang akun bisnis Instagram Gilbert. Gilbert secara khusus memperlihatkan banyak posting sekaligus komentarnya.

"Bisnis bagus, 'kan? Untukmu apalagi." Dia mengamati perubahan air muka Erzsi. "Mereka mulai menginvasi bagian sini dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu."

Komentar-komentar itu bernada memuji mereka sebagai pasangan, menantiikan berbagai vlog selanjutnya, tetapi ada pula yang bilang mereka tidak menyukai dirinya dan Gilbert. Semuanya di kolom posting untuk produk-produk bisnis Gilbert.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu risiko ini sejak awal."

Erzsi membuat gestur yang ia harap bisa menggambarkan isi kepalanya. "Aku—aku tidak bisa mengantisipasi ini!"

"Memang tidak bisa. Tapi siapa yang memulai ini?"

Wajah Erzsi berubah masam sekaligus tegang. " _Well_ , maaf jika ternyata keputusanku malah mengganggu bisnismu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Erzsi!" Gilbert sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Apalagi kalau bukan seperti ini artinya: _aku tidak ingin mengakui hubungan kita ke publik_?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, berikan aku lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bicara!"

Erzsi hampir saja menarik laptopnya dan pergi dari teras rumah Gilbert ini jika ia ngin memenangkan egonya sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Sekarang kau pertimbangkan hal ini: kita sudah sepakat untuk memisahkan pekerjaan kita satu sama lain, oke? Maka kau tidak perlu lagi menambah-nambah konten yang melibatkan hubungan kita sebagai pendongkrak. Kau bisa sampai sejauh ini karena usahamu sendiri."

Erzsi sempat ingin marah karena kata _mendongkrak_ itu benar-benar mengusiknya, tetapi kemudian, ia melihat ke belakang: empat ratus ribu pelanggan sebelumnya adalah buah kreativitasnya sendiri.

Lantas, itu menohoknya sampai ia tidak jadi bergerak untuk angkat kaki.

* * *

Erzsi sedang mengadakan sebuah Youtube Live ketika komentar itu muncul di hadapannya:

"Halo! Kapan jalan-jalan berdua lagi? Kalian cocok sekali, aku ingin melihat rekomendasi-rekomendasi tempat makanan yang cocok untuk pasangan."

Erzsi tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Waaah, maaf sekali, yang seperti itu hanya akan jadi bonus sesekali—aku, mulai sekarang, akan banyak memperkenalkan tempat makan yang cocok untuk sendiri. Tunggu review-review dariku setelah ini, ya!"

Lantas, ada komentar lagi,

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Karena di luar sana masih banyak orang-orang yang memilih untuk sendiri dan menginginkan tempat yang nyaman untuk dinikmati seorang diri. Keadilan untuk orang-orang yang sendiri!" Lantas ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau sedang sendirian, Erzsi? Kau putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Eh, hush, hush," Erzsi langsung menyanggah dengan gestur tangannya, "kita akan membahas soal pacar suatu saat nanti. Tidak sekarang, maaf ya!"

"Kenapa?"

Erzsi menjawab lagi, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat ingin melompat ke topik lainnya segera, "Dua vlog yang waktu itu pun kejutan dan khusus, 'kan? Karena di sini adalah tempatku, dan kami tidak perlu selalu bersinggungan—kami punya tempat sendiri-sendiri untuk berkarya!"

 **end.**


End file.
